Sock Opera Take Two
by Natalia Faye
Summary: ALL CREDIT GOES TO MODMAD! This is just a story version of their AMAZING comic. It's called: "Well what did ya expect in an opera, a happy ending?" It takes my breath away every time. It also makes me cry a sea of tears but it's worth it! T for gore, blah blah blah. I know I said my last story was the last one forever, but I already had this written up somewhere so here! REVIEW


"Come on! Come on! There _has_ to be a way to get Dipper's Body back!" Mabel Pines whispered loudly to herself as she sat in the fake decadent pink and white cake. She grabbed the old and worn book in her hands, sore from all the puppet making and operating. She fumbled through the pages, unfamiliar with them. She had not memorized it like her brother. She felt a page strain and rip.

 _Uh oh._ She thought. Dipper would _not_ be happy about that when he got his body back. She realized it was the correct page and realized a bit, reading over the incantation once to make sure she said it properly and not make a bigger mess. But as soon as she opened her mouth, the cake shook violently and slowly started to rise up, almost making her drop the book.

 _Grenda must be getting it ready for the awesome finale!_ Mabel comforted herself. But then she heard a bone-chilling chuckle and a high-pitched voice that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Oh-ho-ho! But why would you want to do that?!"

She looked up even though she didn't want to. It was all there. The dress shoes, the hair. It was all there, just as she had planned. Mabel froze, seeing Dipper's messy mop of fluffy brown hair, his small hands that slowly acquired calluses over his adventures. She remembered how many times those hands had pushed her behind; how many times Dipper had used himself as a shield to protect her.

But those eyes… Yellow like a drug addict, pupils like small slits peeking into the abyss, and always holding remnants of a mocking smile. Such a smile was present on the fraud's face. It held secrets, and nasty ones at that. The creases in Dipper's face were exaggerated as the demon slightly defied physics with his grin, stretching beyond creepy. This grin held so much fear behind it. This was the grin reserved for total insanity. This was a grin only capable of a demon.

"Bill Dipper! _Bipper!_ " She spoke with such venom in her voice, she scared herself.

"Shh! You wouldn't wanna ruin the show…" Bipper threatened her. She stopped moving, minimal fear entering her veins like ice. Despite the oddly cold sensation, her face burned like fire as a firetruck-red blush began to form.

"WHOOPS!" The demon released the rope for a brief moment, allowing it to fall almost in the view of the entire audience that had begun to take their seats. The slightly cold prickling sensation was not a frigid flood of sheer terror and panic. She had almost _died_ right then. She still could, all the demon had to do was drop her. Just like that.

"It's slipping! How's about you hand over that book, huh?" He—IT bartered.

"No way! This is Dipper's I'd _never_ give it away!" She protested.

"Hmm, you didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, or ditching him when he needed you!" He was right. Dipper had made so many sacrifices for her and what had she done for him? Begrudgingly agreed to get his body back? Tried and failed to give him the romance that she so desperately craved for herself? Those acts weren't for Dipper, they were for her! She was nothing but a selfish little girl!

"So come to your senses!" Bipper said falsely cheerful, and then he added, well, demonically, "Gimme the book or your play is ruined!" She sighed and slowly lifted the book, her mind going a mile a minute (which was only just faster than usual).

"There it is. I mean, who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb sibling?" he taunted. That did it. That was the last straw. She wouldn't be selfish; she was gonna save her bro-bro!

"Dipper would" She spoke softly.

"Huh?"

Then it was all a blur. She jumped out, keeping her grip on the book and tried to wrestle it out of the demon's grasp.

"H-HEY! No take-backs!" The demon yelled. She was pulled onto the small balcony high above the stage. She kept fighting Bipper with earnest, but then he tripped her.

"HELP!" She screamed. She heard Grunkle Stan yelling back, crying out.

"You're making me _mad,_ Shooting Star!" Bill threatened. She fell awkwardly on her arm and hit her head on the safety railing.

 _How ironic…_ She thought dazedly. Then Bipper was dragging her over to the edge. He pushed her over, but as she lost consciousness, she felt _something_ enter her body; something sweaty and awkward.

 _Dipper!_ She thought, relieved. He possessed her?!

 _Weird. But kinda cool, I guess._

"Hahahaha! Possessing your unconscious sibling to save her? Nice twist!" Bill joked, "Too bad that other arm broke, huh? Not as durable as I thought!" He was right. One of Mabel's arms was broken, hanging limply beside her. Dipper, not being an all-powerful dream demon, only had enough power to control that one arm holding her up.

"MABEL! What're ya, _NUTS?!_ Help her up!" Stan yelled at Bipper, "What the heck's gotten into…" Stan saw something was wrong; Dipper had his foot on Mabel's hand. The only think keeping her up, "… into you?"

"Stan Pines! Just the man I wanted to see…" He crushed her hand under his boot, " _THIS!"_ he said as he lifted his foot, and she fell. Stan rushed over in vain, trying to catch her unconscious body. He saw her hit the bottom, several of her bones being crushed upon impact. His tears dripped past the hand covering his eyes and mingled with the pool of blood rapidly growing under her body. He was too stunned to speak.

"Boy! Shooting Stars sure are pretty when they fall, huh?" Bipper mused. He placed his finger on the journal's cover and the whole thing erupted into flames, burning Dipper's hand.

"Well that just about covers all I had to do… I'll let you wrap this thing up, Pine Tree." Bipper backed up to the edge of the platform, balancing on his tiptoes. His heels almost hung over the edge.

"After all, you don't wanna miss your cue for the encore! See ya later!" He said as he left Dipper's body. Dipper's soul forced itself into the vacant form. Dazed, Dipper's feet dropped to be flat on the ground, but the momentum forced his toes up. Still to disoriented to know what was happening, he slowly rocked back, toward the only spot without the guard rail. He stumbled back, and that did it.

"Race you to the bottom of the stairs!" Bill added cheerfully from his spot, watching everything click into place. Dipper's body fell over the edge just as the boy realized he was going to fall, but it was too late. Stan looked over his shoulder only to see the soles of his great nephew's shoes, the shoes that killed Mabel. He gasped as he saw Dipper fall just like his sister had mere moments ago. He didn't watch this time, he couldn't stand it. But he did climb the ladder back down and run over to the boy's body, hoping and praying. But as soon as he saw Dipper, he knew the boy was even worse off than his sister and he had most likely died seconds after impact. He picked Dipper up and placed him next to Mabel. Deciding it wasn't enough, he placed Mabel's hand in Dipper's and stood back. Still numb, he just stared at them, thinking if he concentrated hard enough he could wake them up, or maybe himself. After pinching to make sure he wasn't just having a hellish nightmare, he took a deep breath and lost his lunch. He hurled until nothing came up, not even bile. Then he fainted.

"Mr. Pines!" cried Soos and Wendy, finally reaching him after fighting through the panicking crowd. As soon as they saw the twins, Soos fell to his knees and Wendy screamed, sobbing. Soos grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, muffling her cries and releasing his own silent tears. Stan just stood there and watched as a triangle shaped carving into the far wall winked at him then disappeared.


End file.
